His Dreamcatcher
by rye-chan
Summary: Jak is having constant nightmares of something that almost happened while imprisoned- Daxter knows something is wrong but doesn't know what to do and somewhere down the line discovers he has a special ability


His Dreamcatcher

Prologue:

Capture and Torture

His heart was racing in nervous anticipation as the red metal-armored guards circled around him. His blue eyes darted from one masked face to another as intense unease and fear began to claw at him. He didn't know what to do or why he was being surrounded but he did know nothing good would come of it. As he searched for a potential escape route, he could feel Daxter shaking in fear on his shoulder and hoped that, if both of them couldn't escape, the little Ottsel would be able to slip away to safety at the very least. Just when he was about to convey to his best friend to make a run for it, he heard someone say "the Baron wants him." A man in an ugly yellow and red racing uniform was the one who spoke and the circle around him grew tighter, effectively scaring Daxter and making him take off with a fearful yell.

_Good. At least Dax got away. _He thought as the racer/ commander approached.

"We've been waiting for you, boy." The racer said with a malicious undertone before a red guard raised his weapon and slammed the butt of his gun into his head. The last thing he heard before darkness overtook him was Daxter's voice: "Don't worry, Jak! I'll save you before you know it!"

Pain was the first thing that registered as hazy blue eyes slowly fluttered open. His head was pounding fiercely enough that even the slightest bit of light in his eyes made the pain intensify. The second thing he noticed was the fact that he could barely move; his attempt to sit up coming to an immediate halt. Confusion growing, Jak opened his eyes wider and looked down at his wrists. They held down by metal cuffs and firmly locked shut; his ankles sharing the same binding. Panic began rising as his heart started pounding in fear once more.

_Where am I? What's going on? _He thought to himself as he looked around the large room he was locked down in. Everything was made out of metal and countless lights were lit up or flashing everywhere. Numerous doors lined the walls and floor upon floor were both above and below the "peninsula" he was currently trapped on. He felt his heart sink as he realized just what kind of facility he was held down in…_a prison._

Jak began thrashing around, fighting with all of his strength against the restraints but to no avail. That didn't stop him from trying though, until his wrists were rubbed raw and began bleeding. More pain: just what he didn't need. He trembled visibly as his head continually pounded and his wrists throbbed and burned. _What's going to happen now?_

No sooner had the thought occurred, a heavy metal door slid open to reveal a large, buff man with grey-streaked brown hair and beard. To Jak's stunned surprise, the man was also part metal! _What kind of place was this?! _The teen thought in uneasy wonder as the large man stepped forward. He moved with a regal grace about him: obviously someone in charge with a _lot_ of power. That didn't make Jak any less fearful. Much to Jak's greater dismay, the yellow and red clad racer with ugly red-orange hair followed in shortly after, a demeanor of arrogance about him. The captured teen instantly sent an angry glare the racer's way and the Baron chuckled in amusement at the look.

"Goodness, Errol, you certainly didn't make a good first impression on our honored guest here."

_Honored guest? Who the hell locks down an "honored guest" to a metal table in a prison?!_ Jak looked at the larger man like he was crazy.

"Yes, well, we were in quite a hurry so manners didn't _exactly_ come into play." The racer called Errol returned with a smug smirk.

_They're both insane. _The emerald-blonde thought as he stared at his captors.

"Now then, I think it's time to get down to business. BOY!" The Barron yelled the last word, his voice echoing throughout the prison, "You have specially chosen to help save Haven City from our enemy. As such, a few…_modifications_ are in order. You will become a stronger, faster warrior; an ultimate weapon to destroy the Metal Heads and this will be done with a few injections of dark eco."

Blue eyes widened in horror as he watched the two men close in on him. Jak began thrashing at his restraints once more but the only results were bleeding wrists and amused laughs. He whimpered quietly as the large man reached out to the activation switch and flicked it to 'on'. The emerald-blonde teen gasped in terror as he quickly looked directly above him. A machine with three spiked points was lowering down to him and he barely had time to flinch away before the bone-chilling, blood curdling screams began.


End file.
